Conventional items for protecting objects, or parts thereof, during transport are either pre-fabricated or formed onsite prior to being applied to the object. Pre-fabricated protective items must be manually or machine formed, typically offsite, and shipped to the location where they will be applied to the object. In their pre-fabricated shapes, the protective items occupy a certain volume and have a certain weight, which increases the costs, volume, and inconvenience associated with transporting them. Protective items formed onsite are often difficult to manipulate, and do not provide adequate protection for the object or part thereof. Furthermore, some conventional protective items, whether they are pre-fabricated or formed onsite, cannot easily adapt to the shape of the object requiring protection.